John Hamlet near completion
by MPOV
Summary: The story of a miserable Christian high schooler.


This is the story of a miserable Christian high school student named John Hamlet. John Hamlet is living a very dull, miserable life with a constantly-drunken father and his drug-addicted mother. He's always getting bullied at school, getting into fights with his neighbors, and trying to deal with his parents. Today is the first day of high school, this is John's senior year and so, John is happy that it's his last year at high school and his last year of dealing with parents who don't show enough love for him. Anyways, here's where it'll begin:

John: *yawns* My first day of high school, but my last year, thank goodness. *gets dressed and walks downstairs*

Father: What do you think you're doing down here this late?!

John: This late? It's only 6 o' clock!

Father: It's _only_ 6 o' clock?! It's 6:05! Now, get yourself ready and get out of here!

John: Fine! And while I'm gone, why don't you get more drunk while you have enough time! *walks out the front door and slams it shut*

Father: What an idiot. *grabs a bottle of wine and starts chugging it*

**Minutes later at the school...**

John: *walks off the bus* I really hope this year doesn't turn out like last year. Oh, great. Here comes Jack.

Jack: Hey! It's been so long!

John: What do you want?!

Jack: I just want to say 'hi' for a little bit. *grabs John's hair and throws him into the ground*

John: *gets up and glares at Jack*

Jack: What's wrong? I'm just playing with you?

John: *punches Jack across the face* Oh, what's wrong? I'm just playing with you.

Jack: *gets up and punches John in the face thrice*

John: *nudges Jack in the chest and then headbutts him* Can you at least try to stop being such a jerk for once in your life?!

Jack: I could ask you the same thing, you tur...

John: *interrupts Jack* I'm already being abused enough at home! I don't need any more beatings or insults or anything!

Jack: What? *gets tears in his eyes* What do you mean, '_already being abused enough at home_?'

John: Don't start that with me. *gets tears in his eyes* Let's just get to class. *walks into the school*

Jack: *whispers to himself* What have I done? *tears start running down his face*

**After the first class...**

John: That went well. I got an A on my first lesson. And here comes Mike.

Mike: What's up, geek? Ready for some more 'fun?'

John: In your dreams, 'sister.'

Mike: Excuse me?! What did you call me?!

John: Why does it matter? We both know you can't hurt me. So, why don't you just get your butt to class so that we don't get in trouble?

Mike: How about 'no?' *grabs John and walks him into the bathroom and tries to dunk his head into the toilet*

John: *gets out of Mike's grab and kicks back*

Mike: *backhands John and punches him*

John: *elbows Mike and runs to his next class*

**After school...**

John: *walks into his house*

Father: Where were you?!

John: At school. Where else?

Father: You're late!

John: Two minutes, dad! Two minutes!

Father: I don't care if it was two minutes, you were still late! Now do your homework and get to bed!

John: Dad, can I ask you something?

Father: What?!

John: Why did you marry mom if you _hate_ me so much?!

Father: We didn't know we would have such an ignorant son!

John: You're calling _me_ ignorant?! You're the one getting drunk all the time!

Father: Talk back to me again and I'll call the police!

John: You know what? I'm just going to leave. I'm sick and tired of you treating me like some kind of slave! I'm leaving this cursed house!

Father: Where do you think you're going?!

John: Somewhere without sin!

Father: You _are_ sin!

John: *yells* Shut up, already!

Father: *walks up to John and punches him in the mouth* Don't you dare talk to me like that! EVER!

John: *starts crying* Why didn't you give me up for adoption when you had the chance to?! *walks out the front door and slams it shut and starts running*

Father: I wish I had a daughter who would actually love me.

**Back outside...**

John: *stops running and approaches a church* I might as well stay the night outside of this church. I don't want to sleep inside of a house where there's sin happening constantly. *lies down and falls asleep*

**The next morning...**

John: *wakes up* What time is it? Good thing I have my watch. *looks at his watch* Woah! I'd better get going! *runs to school*

**5 minutes later...**

John: *walks to his class* Sorry, if I'm late.

Teacher: You're just in time, John. *smiles*

John: Alright, thank goodness!

Teacher: Alright, now let's get back to where we left off yesterday.

**After class...**

John: Thank goodness I got another A today, and again, here comes Mike.

Mike: Hey you! *points at John* Come here!

John: Why should I? You're just going to beat me up like yesterday because you just a little...

Mike: *runs to John and punches him into a locker*

John: *whispers to himself* So, we're going to play it that way. *backhands Mike and kicks him into another locker*

Mike: *grabs John and slams him against a locker*

John: *elbows Mike and starts to get tears in his eyes*

Mike: What's wrong? Can't take a hit?

John: You don't know me do you?

Mike: What's that supposed to mean?

John: It means that you beat me up without realizing that I'm constantly getting abused at home!

Mike: *eyes widen* What?! You need to teach your parents a lesson!

John: That's what I've been doing for like 10 years now. *in a loud voice* And no one even cares if I'm getting beat up by my own parents! The students only care about themselves! I don't believe _anyone _is going to take a stand! If anyone is going to, they'd better do it _now_!

Some students started crying after John's 'speech.'

John: That's what I thought. *walks to his next class*

**After school...**

John: *walks through the front door of his house*

Father: I heard about your little speech today.

John: From who?

Father: The principal. She told me that you agreed with another student to 'teach your perants a lesson.' I need to teach you a lesson.

John: You've taught me thousands of lessons. All you do is abuse me and beat me!

Father: That's it! You must die! *punches John across the face and holds him against a wall* I've always wanted to do this!

John: Too bad it won't last! *headbutts his father and punches him in the face*

Father: Why won't you die! *punches John thrice in the face*

John: *kicks his father into the counter, grabs a frying pan, and hits his father straight in the head*

Father: *passes out*

John: *starts breathing heavily* What have I done?! *throws the frying pan at the wall and walks out the front door and runs away*

**On Sunday...**

John: *whispers to himself* God, please don't have my mom fight me here in your house today.

Mother: Get your lazy butt in the church!

Both: *walk into the church and find a place to sit... away from each other*

Pastor: And now, let's talk about how Jesus served others and how he died for us to cover up our sins.

**After church service...**

Both: *stand up and walk into the lobby*

Mother: What do you have to say for yourself?!

John: I'm sorry you gave birth to me?

Mother: *slaps John across the face* How dare you say that in front of people!

John: How dare you mistreat me every second of the day! Abusing me, doing drugs, going out and getting drunk and smoking with dad!

Mother: *glares at John and punches him* You're dead to me!

John: I've always been dead to you! And I always will be! *runs out of the church and back home and runs through his front door*

Father: Your mother told me what happened at church. And I'm extremely disappointed in you!

John: You don't say.

Father: *grabs John's throat* Don't start!

John: *kicks his father's leg*

Father: *let's go of John* Ow! That hurt!

John: *runs into a closet and locks the door*

Father: Come out Johnny! I want to see you!

John: *pulls out his phone and dials 911*

Policeman: Hello?

John: *whispers* Hello sir! I really need you here right now!

Policeman: What's the problem?

John: *starts crying* My mother and father won't stop beating me for no reason!

Policeman: Calm down sir. Where are you located?

John: Century street, 4672!

Policeman: Alright, that's enough info for us. We'll be there shortly.

John: Thank you, thank you, thank you! *hangs up the phone*

Mother: *walks in through the front door* John! Where are you?! Time for your punishment!

John: *praying* God, please, help me. I need you. I need your healing. Please, help me.

Policeman: *arrives at John's house and breaks through the front door* Hold it! *pulls out a shotgun*

Father: What's going on?! Why are you here?!

Policeman: Sir, ma'am, you both are underarrest for abusing and carelessly beating your son! Hands behind your backs!

Father and mother: *places their hands behind their backs*

Policeman: *pulls out handcuffs and cuffs the parents' hands* Let's go. *takes John's parents out the front door and places them in the back seat*

John: *climbs out of the closet* Thank goodness.

Policeman: *yelling to John* You'll be safer now than you were with these two.

John: Thank you very much, sir! *starts crying and whispers to himself* Thank you, too, God. *smiles with joy*

Policeman: *drives back to prison*

John: *walks out the front door and to the church* Well, it's getting late. And now I'm homeless. *gets tears in his eyes* What am I going to do with myself? *cries himself to sleep*

**The next day...**

John: *wakes up* Man, I'm so hungry. I wish I had something to eat. *gets up and walks to school once again*

Mike: Hey, man! You don't look so good.

John: I got into a mad fight with my parents.

Mike: What the heck happened in that fight?!

John: I got them arrested.

Mike: What?! Dude, that's great!

John: The downside is that I'm now homeless.

Mike: What? Homeless? You're old enough to take care of yourself aren't you?

John: My parents signed a contract that says I'm not aloud to move out until I graduate from high school.

Mike: Are you kidding me?! Your parents need to spend an amazing amount of time in prison for what they've done to you!

John: Well, this is my life. You can't change or forget the past, but you can create a great future. But that's not going to happen with the life I'm living right now.


End file.
